1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a three-conductor cable used as a feeding cable etc. for an in-wheel motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, many cables (or electrically conducting path) with cooling functions are disclosed (e.g., JP-A-2000-133058, JP-A-2001-202837).
In recent years, a feeding cable for an in-wheel motor (i.e., a motor enclosed in a vehicle wheel) has been increasingly researched.